


Reunited

by marvelwlw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Kara thought that only herself, Kal-El, and Astra were the only Kryptonians left for the longest time. But one day Astra let it slip that you survived. You were sent to live with a family in Star City. Years later you were part of The Legends and you were dating Sara. After a few days of seeing Kara again you find Sara cheating on you but Kara is there for you.Warnings: Mentions of cheating
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

For the longest time Kara thought that only herself, Kal-El, and Astra were the only Kryptonians left. There have been many nights where she would stay up and think about you. Back on Krypton the two of you were best friends, Kara also had a huge crush on you, her feelings for you have never gone away even after all this time.

One day Kara went to see Astra, that was when Astra let it slip that you had survived. At first Kara couldn’t believe it, but as Astra told her everything she knew it was true.

When Kara got back to her apartment she saw Alex waiting for her. Alex could tell something happened. “What happened?”

“She’s alive Alex.” Kara said softly. Suddenly a huge smile forms on her face. “She’s alive!”

“Who? Kara, who’s alive?” Alex placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders, making Kara look at her.

“(Y/N)’s alive! She’s been living in Star City all this time!” Kara started rushing around the apartment. “I have to try and find her I need to-”

Alex was able to grab Kara, making her stop. “Calm down okay? We’ll find her, I promise.” She pulled Kara into a hug.

**xxxxx**

When Kara arrived at Star City she knew she had to talk to Oliver. Once she described you to Oliver he immediately knew who you were. He told her that you were working with The Legends along with Sara. He went on to tell her about how you and Sara were dating.

As soon as she heard that her heart break, she pushed that aside though. Kara would deal with the pain later, right now all she wanted was to find you.

Oliver was able to get in contact with Sara, he asked her if The Legends had a free moment to come and visit Star City for a little bit. 

“They’ll be here tomorrow.” Oliver told Kara. 

**xxxxx**

Oliver took Kara to the meeting point. Kara was so excited that she couldn’t stand still. As soon as she saw the Waverider land she started to get nervous.

Sara was the first one to walk out, she pulled Oliver into a hug. “Okay Oliver, what did you want to see us about?”

“(Y/N) there’s someone here who wants to see you.” Oliver said to you.

You raised an eyebrow at him, you were about to ask who it was but then you saw her. Your eyes widened. “K-Kara? Is that really you?” 

“It’s really me.” Kara smiled.

You smiled before rushing over to her, pulling her into a tight hug, you weren’t afraid of hurting her since you had a gut feeling she had the same powers as you. Kara hugged you back just as tight.

“I thought I lost you.” You whispered.

Sara glared at Kara, she couldn’t help but feel jealous. But she shouldn’t have a right to feel jealous when she was keeping something from you that she knew would hurt you and end your relationship.

**xxxxx**

The Legends were able to stay in Star City for a few days and you were so happy. During the time you and Kara spent together Kara noticed that Sara was cheating on you, when she found this out she wanted to confront Sara but she didn’t. 

What Kara didn’t understand was how you hadn’t noticed yet. But you had a suspicion something was going on for some time now.

You were trying to find Sara on the Waverider, you decided to check the room you two shared. When you walked in you froze when you saw Sara on the bed making out with someone else.

“What the hell?!” You could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Sara pulled away from person. “(Y/N) it’s not what it looks like!”

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” You growled. “I can’t believe you!” You glared at Sara before you took your glasses off and used your heat vision to burn the photo of you and Sara that was on the bedside table. “We’re over.” 

You stormed out of the room and left the Waverider. Kara was on her way to see what caused you to start yelling when she saw you leaving the Waverider. She frowned and went after you.

Outside you were pacing back and forth when you heard Kara come outside. You looked over at her. “How could she do that? I thought she loved me…” Tears started rolling down your cheeks.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N).” Kara pulled you into a hug, holding you close. You wrapped your arms around her tightly, you nuzzled your face into her neck. How could she hurt you like this? Kara wanted to go give Sara a piece of her mind but with you in her arms she had to stop herself.

After a few minutes Kara pulled away slightly. “How about you come live with me in National City?”

“Really?” You pulled away from the hug slightly.

“Really.” Kara smiled. “What do you say?”

You thought about it for a second, you had friends here on the team but after what Sara did you knew it would be hard to keep working with her. Plus you wanted to be with Kara again and this was your chance to be able to spend more time with her.

“Okay.” You smiled.

**xxxxx**

Kara had brought you to her apartment, you looked around a smiled. It definitely screamed Kara that’s for sure. While Kara was showing you around there was a knock on her door.

“That’s Alex I’ll be right back.” Kara told you before she went to answer the door.

As soon as you and Kara got to National City she had sent Alex a text letting her know that you were going to be living in National City now. Alex’s curiosity got the best of her and she had to meet you. 

You came out of Kara’s room just as Alex walked into the apartment. Once Alex saw you her eyes widened. Kara smiled. “(Y/N) this is Alex.”

You walked over to Alex and Kara. “It’s nice to meet you, Kara told me a lot about you.” You held your hand out to Alex.

Alex blinked a few times before she shook your hand. “It’s nice to finally meet the woman Kara couldn’t shut up about all these years.” She chuckled.

You looked over at Kara, you raised an eyebrow. You could’ve swore you saw Kara blush. Looking back at Alex you let out a chuckle. “She couldn’t shut up about me?”

You were only in National City for a few hours but it already felt like home.


End file.
